


And the Beat Goes On

by NotSteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar, F/M, Fluff, Funny, i guess, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime saves Brienne from a fuckboy who just wants to get in her pants. I just saw a couple of sentence starters on tumblr and quickly wrote this very short oneshot. (The title was gonna be Fuckboy Hunt, but I decided to pick something more sensible instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Beat Goes On

“What are you fucking doing?” Jaime asked. Hyle Hunt, the bastard, had just slipped his hand up Brienne’s skirt. Why in the bloody hells is the wench even wearing a skirt? Gods she looks so uncomfortable, he thought. “Excuse my French,” he added, flashing his most charming smile at Brienne.

“Relax, buddy,” he said, “she’s with me.” 

Jaime looked at Brienne again. Her face was red, like always, but it wasn’t a good red. It wasn’t the red she always got when she was around him. No this red was something different. “I’ve been wanting to fight someone all day,” he told Hyle, holding up a fist. “Let the lady go.”

“Listen—“

“Don’t test me!”

And with that, Hyle Hunt—the bastard—let her go. He mumbled something about the girls at the bar and went to schmooze them over.

“Jaime… I am grateful,” Brienne said, adjusting her skirt, “but—“

“I know, I know,” he said. “You can fight your own battles. To be honest, I was looking forward to see you knocking him to the ground.” He watched as Hyle danced his way over to two ladies, who looked just as uncomfortable as Brienne was. “Why didn’t you,” he asked curiously.

“Well…” She blushed furiously.

“Don’t answer that,” he said. I’m afraid I might not like the answer. “C’mon, the night’s still young. I’ll buy you a drink. Maybe let you spin me around the dancefloor a few times.”


End file.
